Talk:Hatafutte Parade (Japan)
The word of JAPAN about salted salmon is the traditional tip of preparing salted foods in Japan. Salted salmon has much salt within it. So it must be dipped into water with a little salt melted. I suppose you have learned in Sciense class about 'Osmotic pressure'. Light salted water leads heavy salted food to change moderate salt amount inside of it. Just a water doesn't work and makes the salmon only soggy and thin. JAPAN says in the song about this tip of cooking salted salmon. I can't write about it as an English lyric. So anyone please write for me. Mools 04:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Mools So, instead of: "If salted salmon is put into light salted water for a while, '' ''it will be more delicious without extra salt." '' It should say: ''"If salted salmon is put into lightly salted water for a while, it will be more delicious than with water without salt." Or do you mean: "If salted salmon is put into lightly salted water for a while, '' ''it will be more delicious without the extra salt."? '' Or do I misunderstand completely? And do not give up! This site needs native speakers like you, to teach we non-natives the proper way! :D FluffySkies95 13:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello, FluffySkies95! I thank you for your interest. I will try once again. This is what JAPAN says in his monologue: "Before cooking, you should put the salted salmon into a lightly salted water for a while. It helps the salt to go out from the salmon moderately. It will be more delicious than when you wash it in water. If you do nothing about it before cooking, the salmon would be too salty. And if you put it in just a water without a little salt, the salmon would be too thin of salt. This is a traditional tip in Japanese cooking." I don't know well how to show it as a lyric. I need help. Mools 16:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Mools Oh! I never new that! It's so good to have a native Japanese speaker here! Also, could you help with England's Hatafutte Parade? We're apparently having confusion with the "Cross meets arrows at the Union Flag" line, Grazie! WonderfulAsia 17:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) So I take it this is the entire quote that Japan says. It amazes me time and again to see such a short sentence in japanese with such a long english translation. Like the U.K. My best english version of your sentence would be: ''"Before cooking, you should put salted salmon into some lightly salted water for a while. It (This?) helps the salt leave the salmon moderately. It will be more delicious than if you were to wash it only in water. If you do nothing about it before cooking, the salmon will be too salty, and if you put it in water without any salt, the salmon will not have enough salt. This is a traditional tip in Japanese cooking." I have a question. What do you mean by wash? I have to go so I cannot look it up, but could the word soak be used instead? Please tell me if I made any mistakes or misunderstood again! FluffySkies95 18:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, FluffySkies95! 'Soak' would be much better to make sense! I like it. And my translation is longer than JAPAN actually says. I wanted to show you the hidden meaning among lines. So they must be shorten, I think. Anyway I have to go to bed now. It's 3:30 in the morning here. It's been a long day for me. Good night! Mools 18:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Mools Okay, I understand now! I will put it in the little notes part at the bottom, to explain what he is talking about. Thanks for clarifying!FluffySkies95 14:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Full Translation Hey just wondering since the full Hatafutte song came out awhile ago is anybody planning to translate it fully? I would love it if somebody did! ;)